gritos de libertad
by Taoistas
Summary: ellas lo tienen todo ,casi , cuando el abandono te corrompe haces muchas cosas


fic :gritos de libertad cap 1:¡bienvenidos al night club!  
  
Lo mismo de todos los dias ,se levantaron y se arreglaron ,esos clientes vivian cerca de la escuela salieron las chicas anna,tamao ,jun ,marion ,matti,kanna jeanne y pilika todas tenian entre 13 y 14 años las más grande eran jun de 16 y kanna de 18 todas eran de familia acomadada ,muy bonitas y con muy buenas calificaciones entonces..¿ que las motivaba a ser prostitutas?facil, la rebeldia sus familias las habian vuelto asi ,con tanto odio contra ellas que querian deshonrarlos llegaron a la escuela y como siempre todo se volvia tan monótono, menos el trabajo llego cada quien a su casa hablaron como siempre 2 o 3 minutos con sus padres  
  
y se fueron a guardar el dinero con la esperanza de que faltaba muy poco para juntar tanto dinero que podrian irse tan lejos de hay que se les olvidara que alguna ves habian existido , junto con las personas que más querian ,anna queria irse con mimi,yakumo y sarah ,las criadas que desde que tenia memoria la habian cuidado tamao, sus amigas jun ,a su hermano menor ren ,marion,matti y kanna,les bastaba estar juntas con eso era suficiente jeanne y pilika ,tambien solo estar juntas era suficiente, dieron las 12:00pm ,todos dormian placidamente ,bueno casi todos menos 8 chicas que salieron por la ventana de su habitacion vestidas de manera muy provocativa ,se reunieron en un esquina y tomaron un taxi llegaron a un hermoso bar de color azul pastel  
  
que con luces neón decia "NIGHT CLUB"las chicas pagaron y entraron por la puerta de atrás anna llevaba un vestido negro hasta la rodilla con escote que iba desde debajo del pecho hasta donde termina el ombligo con sombra azul los labios pintados de un negro leve y con unas sandalias azules ,tamao llevaba un muy provocativo vestido rosa pegado con escote en "v" jun llevaba un tradicional vetido chino su pais de origen al igual que sus zapatos un ciertamente tenia un hermoso aire chino el vetido contaba con un escote que comenzaba en el muslo del lado izquierdo con sus ojos adornados de un tono color azul cremoso sus labios pintados de verde pistache muy delicado ,matti muy extrañamente llevaba suelto el cabello  
  
llevaba una micro falda y un top negro sus sombras de morado , los labios de anaranjado,con unas botas de soldado ,mari (como le gustaba que le dijeran )con un vestido negro muy corto y ajustado de la cintura para arriba las sombras de amarillo los labios palo de rosa y unos zapatos escolares ,kanna llevaba un hot-pants verde y un top azul con los ojos de un muy discreto rosa ,labios azules y tenis ,jeanne traía puesto un vestido tipo top-falda de azul con blanco los ojos de un azul muy intenso y llamativo y los labios rojos con zapatillas azules ,pilika por último lllevaba una camisa tipo corsé roja una falda con muchos holanes negra ,los ojos y los labios solamente con brillo con unas botas , entraron al   
  
"NIGHT CLUB"-llegan 2 minutos tardes-espeto una voz proveniente de un enanin de cabello rubio -lo sentimos manta pero anna tuvo que salir más tarde por que su mamá insistio en verla dormida- se disculpo pilika a nombre de todas - bueno no importa hay unos clientes esperandolas desde hace un rato, de mucho dinero por si querian saberlo -informo el pequeño manta.Las chicas le sonrieron y salieron al recibidor pero regresaron antes de decir "pipiro hoaloa" (¿que es eso? XD) más blancas que un muerto ,jun no,se volvio y escucho la interantisima conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el recibidor-mi hermana me preocupa..van varias veces que voy a verla por las noches y ya no esta- mascullo un chico no muy alto con aire chino ,de ojos extrañamente pero hermosamente dorados ,como, los de un felino  
  
su nombre era ren tao ,hermano de jun tao,que habia decido pasearse por hay con sus amigos de el colegio , compañeros tambien por cierto de anna ,pilika ,tamao ,jeanne ,marion y matti -¿tendra algun chico escondido?-pregunto muy felismente un chico de cabellos castaños cortos de sonrisa despreocupada ,llamado yoh asakura -pues no lo dudo , la chica esta ...uf, sin ofender ren-contesto un chico de cabellos largos castaños ,identico a yoh ,llamado hao asakura su gemelo- pues yo apoyo a hao-tercio un chico de vivas alegria muy feliz llamado horo-horo -¿que sucede por que no han salido ?-pregunto el chico y por el sobresalto las chicas se salieron de la sala y se quedaron mudas al verlos ,ren solamente voltio en el momento exacto en el que su hermana salio por la puerta y se encontro cara a cara con el  
  
-h..herm..hermana-articulo ren con espanto los demás chicos estaban igual sorprendidos-¿que hacen aqui-pregunto horo-horo sorprendido -¿no es obvio? trabajamos aqui-dijo muy friamente anna...  
  
lo se ,lo se ,ni siquiera he actualizado mi otro fanfic , pero no lo soportaba ,tenia muchas ganas de escribir este ,les prometo actualizar el otro ,pero dejenme reviews o no continuo ,aunque sea para decirme que si de grande quiero ser escritora ,me voy a morir de hambre por que soy pésima escribiendo matta ne XD 


End file.
